


You're My Heaven

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: No Fandom
Genre: A big meaning, Dark, For a Friend, Gen, Her friend being an angel and watching over her, I'm Sorry, My regards to you/your friends/and all families, Oneshot, Sad, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: This is for a friend of mine. She doesn't know I'm writing this but I hope it travels around to her without a tag. I give my wishes to you and your friend's family and friends. I hope you all the best





	You're My Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Last year, Britt lost a friend to murder. The man was found, thank God, but that day, we lost an angel. Not only did Britt's friend died, but her friend was also pregnant. I made this out of respect for her, to her, and to all who knew this person. 
> 
> Have respect even if you don't believe in Heaven and Hell, Angels and Devils, the supernatural

*someone crying heavily over a grave where a girl lays in. Rain pouring out as if God was to crying with the person. Pain, anger, and sorrow filling the dark, gray atmosphere as. The person stands up, mud staining her pants, her makeup smeared*

Britt: I'll miss you *her voice barely a whisper as she struggles to not cry as she talk* I'm so sorry, it's not fair to you or your baby. I hope you're in a better place *she looked up as her voice pitched. Tears streaming as her lower lip trembles* don't forget me... *she sobs, angry that everything is being taken away from her. She doesn't understand why her. She wished it was someone else, not her friend*

*behind Britt was someone watching her. A baby in her arms and wings attached to her back. Her own tears streaming for Britt as she walks up to Britt. Talking but nothing was heard before the person hugged her*

Britt: *she stiffened by the sudden feeling of warmth. Feeling as if someone was hugging her and she looked around to the side before turning around. Nothing was there yet she knows someone is and she smiled lightly* thank you... *again she felt the hug and she let it happen. Knowing now her friend will watch over her and she sighed. Hugging her for the last time, a long time, before she felt nothing. She looked up again to the sky. Just staring for a moment then walks away from the grave. She's not as angry or as upset as she gets into her car. Giving the grave one last look. A feeling washed over her and she waved. Small but still a wave then she started her car and drove off*

*in front of the grave was her friend, waving. Knowing Britt can't see it but knows she will feel it. She smiled as Britt waved back, knowing not even death will separate them as she disappears*

*the end*


End file.
